Home sweet home
by Jojo-sweetie
Summary: Well it isn’t the standard King Arthur story. It takes place when the knights arrive back home and well none of them died.
1. Default Chapter

**_Well I decide that it was time for me to have more fun, and well this is the result. _ **

**Home sweet home.  **

Nobody knew why she still came here; frankly she didn't know it herself. The chance that they would return was almost nonexistent.

Before the Romans came, Gwyneth had four older brothers: Gawain, Aggravain, Gaheris, and Gareth. The two oldest had been send to Britain, to a man named Aurtorius Castus. And the youngest two had been send to a man named Maximus, their post was in the northern lands.

Well after exactly fifteen years, the men send to Maximus (who where still alive) had arrived home. Gwyneth's youngest brothers still lived. But the others where still missing.

This was strange, her oldest brother, Gawain had sworn to her mother that he would be back, and Gwyneth knew he was still alive! Another thing she knew was that Aggravain was dead, she had dreamt of it a few years ago.

"Gwyneth?" A male voice asked, snapping Gwyneth out of her dreamy trance.

"What is it?" Gwyneth asked turning around, the source of the voice was Lamar. Lamar was the brother of Lancelot another knight...He had moved to Gwyneth's village a few years ago.

"My mother sends me to tell you that if you stand like that for much longer you will become a statue." Lamar said smiling. He had brown curly hair and chocolate eyes; he was...well a ladies man.

"Well, than you can put me in the centre of the village." Gwyneth said turning around, to once again stare of in to the distance.

"Not funny." Lamar sighed. "You know, they won't come back just because of you standing here."

"You don't think they're coming back, do you?" Gwyneth sighed putting a stray lock of light brown hair behind her ear.

"Well the chances are slime. It's been longer than fifteen years..." Lamar said carefully, he didn't want to upset her. Gwyneth was a female and females can be very emotional...and he wasn't good with emotional women. "Hell I don't even remember what my brother looks like."

"Me neither." Gwyneth said sadly. She was only five years old when her brothers had left to serve Rome.

"Gwyneth, go home...you can always come back tomorrow." Lamar said putting a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I'm staying a few more minutes, don't worry about me I'll be fine." Gwyneth said giving her friend a smile.

"Alright than, but if your still here next time I pass by all hell will break loose." Lamar smiled taking off. He might look like a big shot but he wasn't, he listened to his mother at all times. Vivian had a very tight hold on him, but than again she had a tight hold on everybody.

And so Gwyneth stood there again, all alone. Awaiting her big brother...

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**_(The knights.)_ **

"Home sweet home..." Galahad sighed looking around with a dreamy face.

"I still don't get how you got Vanora so far to let me come along." Bors mumbled. "And it's still cold here."

"Look on the bright side, as soon as we get to our village, we'll get so drunk you won't even know its cold." Gawain grinned.

"How do you know you still have a home?" Tristan said expressionless. "Who says you still have family to go to."

"I know," Gawain muttered. "I know that at least one of my brothers survived it and I always will have my little sister to return to."

"O yeah, your sister, I remember her." Galahad smirked; old memories where coming back to him, some pleasant…and some well not so pleasant.

"Care to inform me?" Lancelot asked grinning.

"You're going to stay far, far very far away from her Lancelot! Got it?" Gawain warned. The big brother thing was already coming back to him. It probably was the air here or something.

"Of course I will." Lancelot said slyly.

"I wonder if your little sister remembers me..." Galahad said pensively.

"How cane she forget you." Gawain sighed. "You teased her endlessly."

"And you didn't?" Dagonet asked fully knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Of course I did. I'm her big brother what do you expect? It's the natural thing to do, what else do you have a little sister for?" Was Gawain's explanation.

"I remember my little sisters, I have two." Lancelot smiled. "Irritating little monsters but I love them."

"What a sweet thing to say." Galahad laughed.

"You don't have siblings so stay out of it." Gawain joked.

"Well you're like an irritating brother so I do know what it's like." Galahad said putting his horse in gallop.

"I should kill you!" Gawain joked chasing after the younger knight.

"Gawain!" Lancelot called. "He lived the fifteen years in Britain so let the poor boy live a few years in peace!"

"I'm not going to kill him!" Gawain called still chasing his younger friend. "I'm just going to break a few things!" He added laughing.

"You'll have to catch me first old man!" Galahad called back laughing.

"Is it just me or have they just gotten ten years younger?" Lancelot smirked.

"Let them enjoy themselves. It's been fifteen years since they have seen home." Dagonet said.

"Ahh... you're right Dagony." Bors chuckled. "They remind me of my little bastards."

"You already miss them." Dagonet grinned.

"I do, they mean something to me. And I know you miss Lucian to!" Bors muttered, the big oaf had feelings too!

Dagonet said nothing just gave a half smile.

At this point Gawain had gotten his horse next to Galahads and jumped from his own horse onto Galahads. Sending himself and Galahad; sprawling to the ground.

"You two get off of each other!" Lancelot called to them laughing.

"When he says; he gives up!" Gawain said; he had the younger man in a chokehold.

"Galahad, give up." Lancelot chuckled. He was kind of taking the leader part over seeing Arthur wasn't with them, he didn't really like the leader part though. Luckily Arthur was coming to visit them later he wouldn't be able to live with being a constant authority figure.

"Never." Galahad mumbled trying to get out of the tight lock he was in.

"What was that?" Gawain said tightening the hold.

"I yield." Galahad choked out.

"That's a good boy." Gawain said releasing the hold he had on Galahad. Than he got up and ruffled the younger knight's hair.

"You don't fight fair." Galahad mumbled getting up.

"It took you more than fifteen years to get that?" Lancelot smirked riding up to them.

"Get back on your horses. We're almost there." Tristan said before whistling his hawk.

"I thought you didn't want to go home?" Gawain said mounting his horse.

"I'd rather be anywhere than here." Tristan mumbled riding off.

"After all this time, that one is still as big as a mystery to me as I when I first met him." Lancelot said looking at the knight who was ridding off.

"I hear ya lade." Bors said.

"Let's get a move on it." Gawain said after Galahad finally mounted his horse.

"Home is so close I can almost smell it." Bors said pinching his eyes close in taking in a lot of air throw his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go before we lose Tristan." Lancelot said riding off. The others fallowed his lead.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx **

**Let me know what ya think please! **


	2. Family reunion: PART ONE

Gwyneth was looking at the dots in the distance, it where men on horses, moving fast, very fast… It couldn't be Romans; Romans never come here anymore….Northern men? No, they didn't come this far into the land…could it be the long lost sons of the Sarmatians? Could it be her big brother Gawain?

Gwyneth froze, she couldn't move…After all this time…after all of her praying for the return…where they finally back?

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**(The knights)**

"Do you see that?" Gawain asked motioning to a figure in the distance.

"Yes, do you think they are expecting us?" Galahad replied.

"Impossible, they most think we're all dead." Lancelot smirked. He had a thing with pretending to be dead! He had us all fooled when he had the arrow sticking out…But surprise surprise.

"It's a girl." Tristan remarked; he had the best eyes in the entire group….or the hawk had the best eyes….the hawk and Tristan had the best eyes, yes definitely that!

"Did that hawk of yours give you his eyes?" Gawain joked.

"Do you think she knows who we are?" Dagonet asked.

"Probably not, we've been gone for more than fifteen years." Bors announced. And well he was right; who would you still recognize after fifteen years?

"Well let's go meet her." Galahad said making his horse run even faster.

"Wait up ya young arse!" Bors called.

The knights raced/road to the girl who was awaiting them. They could tell by the whole not moving thing. When they finally arrived at the place the young woman was standing, she was already looking at them with wide-eyes and she looked very speechless.

"What is you're name? Don't worry we're not going to harm you." Dagonet said dismounting; the other knights soon fallowed his lead.

"Are you the lost sons of Sarmatia? The ones send to Britain?" The girl, we know as Gwyneth asked.

"Aye lassie, now can you tell us yar name?" Bors asked a little inpatient.

"Of course where are my manners, I'm Gwyneth. Can you tell me of my brother Gawain?" Gwyneth asked exited. "I know its stupid, but I can't remember how he looked. I was only a child, when he left…" She added feeling a bit ashamed of herself.

The knights looked at the girl with a bit of shock, was this pretty young thingy Gawain's sister? Even Tristan had to be confused…but he didn't show it of course.

"Your brother?" Lancelot said being the first to regain his wit. "Well he is over there." He added pointing at Gawain; who was looking at Gwyneth with wide-eyes.

"Gawain?" Gwyneth tested stepping a bit closer.

"Little Gwyneth? Your my baby sister; little Gwyneth?" Gawain said feeling very nervous; the little girl was all grownup! Why did she grow up? Couldn't she have stayed a toddler? Things are fare less complicated when sisters stay tiny and easy to protect.

"Gawain it is you!" Gwyneth smiled hugging Gawain so hard he almost chocked. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too little one." Gawain said lifting her of the ground with ease. "Still as light as a feather! Have you been eating well?"

Gwyneth laughed as her big brother put her back down on the ground. He let go of her a little hesitating, like she would disappear if he let go of her. But than it hit him, he had to tell her about Aggravain….

"Little one I haft to tell you something…" He mumbled. "About Aggravain…."

"He is dead; you don't need to tell me I already know." Gwyneth said feeling a bit sad again, but she had mourned her brother long ago.

"How do you know?" Galahad asked; he was quite sure the Roman's didn't tell the families of the men that they died.

"He told me, in a dream…." She answered. "But let's not speak about things like that."

"Good idea! I'm not in the mood for emotional things." Lancelot smirked.

"Your mother will not be happy to hear that." Gwyneth smirked.

"How do you know my mother?" Lancelot asked indignant.

"Your tribe was sick of travelling; they came to live with us long ago. And seeing you're the spitting image of your brother Lamar the link that his mother is your mother is easily made." Gwyneth explained.

"She is here?" Lancelot asked paling.

"Why yes." Gwyneth answered.

"I thought I was going to have a postponing of mushiness. And she will probably kill me afterwards for coming home this late." Lancelot grumbled.

"And our mother?" Gawain asked his little sister putting an arm around her shoulder.

"She will probably smother you with hugs and kisses, like she did Gaheris and Gareth." Gwyneth smiled.

"Gaheris and Gareth are home! That's good news!" Gawain announced clapping his hands together.

"And you're Lionel's brother?" Gwyneth asked Bors. But it looked like she already knew what the answer was going to be…

"How did ya guess?" Bors asked frowning.

"Your look like him, in a few ways…." Gwyneth explained smilingly. She knew all the men who returned, her brothers had introduced them to her one by one. It had been a tiresome evening! "And your brother is very hard to forget, he brought a wife and eight children with him."

"So it's a family thing!" Lancelot announced. "He has eight you have eleven!"

"Eleven? As in children?" Gwyneth stated with total disbelief. "You have only been gone for fifteen years and yet you managed to conceive eleven children!"

"Well it's not my fault lassie; to much of myself to handle down there it's like a baby's arm…." Bors started before he was cut off by Gawain of course.

"No vulgar talks in front of my baby sister, ey!" Gawain stated glaring slightly at Bors.

"Do you remember me?" Galahad asked Gwyneth while smirking.

Gwyneth her eyes grow small as she glared at him….she had to remember him…

"How, could I ever forget you Galahad! It took years before my hair was back to normal!" She stated.

Galahad pinched his eyes closed and mumbled;

"I was hoping you didn't remember that."

"What did he do?" Lancelot asked eying the girl aka Gawain's baby sister aka Gwyneth.

"When I was asleep he cut off my hair on the right side of my head." Gwyneth said still glaring at Galahad.

"I was eight!" Galahad said in his defence.

"And I whacked you across the head, so you had your punishment." Gawain added thoughtful…he remembered that little ordeal, his mother had been hysterical. And Gaheris and Gareth had almost killed Galahad, they as well where/are very protective of their little sister.

"He is getting what he deserves," –Gwyneth said with a smirk forming on her face. - "his mother wants to get him married as soon as he is back, so now."

Galahad palled while the other knights where laughing it up (except Tristan of course.)

"Ma…mar…married!" Galahad chocked out.

"Yes, she already has about five girls picked out for you." Gwyneth smiled.

"Fi…fiv…five!" Galahad chocked out again.

"Since when do you have a stuttering problem?" Gwyneth asked sweetly.

"You're not being nice." Galahad said between laughs.

"I'm telling the truth you know." Gwyneth stated.

Galahad looked pretty down…he was starring of into the distance with a dazed expression.

"Let's go back to Britain." He said seriously.

"No, you whined so long to get here and now you're finally back you want to go back to Britain! No way!" Lancelot stated. He was here and he wasn't going back just yet!

"Gwyneth! Are you insane?" A familiar voice called from behind the group. "Who are those people! Step back before you get hurt!"

"Lamar, calm down!" Gwyneth replied turning around to face her friend, he was holding a sword and eying the men suspiciously.

"Lamar? Boy has he grown!" Lancelot stated eying the boy who was his brother.

"Do I know you!" Lamar asked a little jumpy.

"You should!" Lancelot stated smirking. He had the exact same smirk as Lamar!

"That's your brother." Gwyneth whispered to her friend.

"Not possible." Lamar replied dismissing the fact.

"C'mon boy, you look just like him!" Bors stated looking at the boy's sword.

"**IF** **YOU'RE** my **BROTHER** what are the names of our sisters!" Lamar said poking his sword forward.

"Alva and Alida." Lancelot answered simply.

"Did you tell him?" Lamar asked his friend who was giving him an irritated look.

"No, of course not!" Gwyneth said. "Get it threw your big skull that's your brother!"

Lamar looked at the man, who actually was his brother thoughtfully.

"He does look like me doesn't he? But I'm better looking." Lamar smirked.

"That is Lancelot's brother, same cocky attitude." Gawain joked.

_**T.B.C**_


End file.
